Captain Phasma
Captain Phasma is a major antagonist in the Star Wars sequel trilogy, appearing the The Force Awakens and it's sequel The Last Jedi. Phasma was an officer of the First Order under Hux's command. She was the commander of the squad of which FN-2187, later known as Finn, deserts. She was portrayed by Gwendoline Christie, who is best known for her role as Brienne of Tarth on HBO's hit series Game of Thrones. History ''Star Wars - Episode VII: The Force Awakens'' Captain Phasma is the commander of the Stormtrooper squad that accompanies Kylo Ren to Jakku in search for the missing part of the map leading to the location of Luke Skywalker, who has not been seen for almost thirty years. Her stormtroopers attack swiftly, rounding up the villagers and burning down their huts. After Kylo Ren murders the village elder Lor San Tekka, Phasma asks how they should fare with the villagers. Ren tells her to kill them all and Phasma gives the order, causing her stormtroopers to murder every villager. However, stormtrooper FN-2187 does not participate in the massacre. After returning to their flagship, Phasma speaks to 87, who is having a panic attack and took off his helmet. She tells him to have his blaster checked, referring to him not following her orders on Jakku, and tells him to put his helmet back on. After FN-2187, now known as Finn, has deserted the First Order she is called before Hux. She tells them that it was the first time that Finn defied orders and that no one could have expected this betrayal. Phasma is present when Hux addresses the First Order before using Starkiller Base to destroy the Hosnian System. When the Resistance later starts their attack on Starkiller Base, Han Solo, Chewbacca and Finn infiltrate the base to shut down the base's shield generator. As none of them has an idea how to do that they ambush the next best stormtrooper who turns out to be Finn's old captain Phasma. Finn mocks her for him now being the one in control and they force her to deactivate the generator. To prevent her from alarming anyone, Han, in reminiscence on his adventures on the Death Star, proposes to throw her into the base's trash compactor which the group supposedly carries out. Phasma was found and evacuated before the destruction of Starkiller Base and the planet. ''Star Wars - Episode VIII: The Last Jedi'' Finn, along with Resistance Mechanic Rose Tico, Astromech Droid BB-8 and hacker DJ boarded the First Order's Command Ship Supremacy and disguised themselves as First Order Officers in order to disable the tracking device enabling the First Order from tracking the movements of the fleeing Resistance Fleet as they jump to hyperspace. However the nefarious DJ betrayed them and led them into a trap as part of a deal with the First Order. Finn and Rose were spotted by the Astromech droid BB-9E who sounded the alarm, and when the Resistance infiltrators entered the device's control room they were ambushed and surrounded by Stormtroopers led by Captain Phasma, who greeted Finn with his stormtrooper designation FN-2187. Finn and Rose where then promptly taken to a hangar. After paying DJ for his betrayal, Phasma ordered that Rose and Finn be executed, and that it be done by beheading, reasoning that being shot by blasters is too merciful. However before the executions could take place, the ship was torn apart in pieces after the Resistance Flagship Raddis in which Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo commandeered, rammed the Supremacy under lightspeed which destroyed the entire right side of the Flagship, killing most of the First Order personnel in the hangar including Holdo who sacrificed herself to allow the Resistance to escape. In the disarray, Finn and Rose attempted to flee to a shuttle but were blocked by Phasma and the surviving stormtroopers. Before they could kill the Resistance members, the entire stormtrooper squad was massacred by BB-8, piloting a stolen AT-ST, leaving only Phasma standing. Phasma, calling Finn a "bug in the system", then engaged in hand to hand combat with Finn, the latter using a Z6 baton taken from one of the dead troopers. After a short duel Finn delivered a debilitating blow to Phasma's helmet, knocking her into a pit and rendering one of her eyes visible through the damaged helmet. Phasma glared at Finn and told him that "was always scum." Finn acknowledged that he was "rebel scum", before the deck beneath Phasma gave way and she fell to a fiery death in the burning remains of the ship's interior. Personality As almost every single Stormtrooper, Phasma is extremely loyal to the First Order, and shows no tolerance, no mercy and most of all; cruelty towards the soldiers of the First Order, with her main hobby being supervising and disciplining over the Stormtroopers, and her main truly goal is to make sure that no Stormtrooper will escape or rather betray the FO just as Finn did, whom she wishes to kill as revenge for his betrayal and escape. Phasma is actually the most cruel and the most ruthless Stormtrooper of all time in the Star Wars film franchise. Gallery 3447291_bEnJ187.jpg.maxheight-1500.jpg|Captain Phasma Phasma_Poster.jpg Phasma.jpg|Phasma PhasmaJakku.png|Phasma on Jakku. sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-1004.jpg|Phasma with Finn prior to his betrayal. TarkinPhasma.jpg|Phasma and General Hux discuss hunting down the newly defected Finn. Captain_Phasma.png|Phasma at Starkiller Base. PhasmaCaptured.png|Phasma is captured by Finn, Han and Chewbacca. PhasmaDefiant.png|Phasma remains defiant. Lego_Captain_Phasma.png|Captain Phasma released in Lego. Trivia *She is the first major Star Wars villain to be female. Plenty of female villains have predated her, however, she is the first to serve a major antagonistic role. *Her chrome armor was based on concept armor for Kylo Ren. *Lucasfilm president Kathleen Kennedy confirmed that Captain Phasma, played by Gwendoline Christie, will return for The Last Jedi and that she has "big plans" for the character. "She's an important character, a baddie in the best sense of the word". *According to Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary, Phasma's armor is constructed from the chromium remains of a Naboo yacht once owned by Emperor Palpatine. *Her name is derived from the horror film series Phantasm; her silvery armor is a reference to the deadly silver spheres which are the weapons of the series main antagonist, the Tall Man. Phasma's armor's polished finish helped reflect harmful radiation. *She is played by actress Gwendoline Christie, making her one of three Game of Thrones actors to have played roles in the Star Wars series, the other two being Julian Glover (who played General Maximilian Veers in The Empire Strikes back and played Grand Maester Pycelle in A Game of Thrones) and Max Von Sydow (who played Lor San Tekka in The Force Awakens and the Three Eyed Raven in A Game of Thrones). Navigation Category:Military Category:Enforcer Category:Fighter Category:Female Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Oppressors Category:Arrogant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Misanthropes Category:Leader Category:Fascists Category:Terrorists Category:Wrathful Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Lawful Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Master of Hero Category:Warlords Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Enigmatic Category:Disciplinarians Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hypocrites Category:Supremacists Category:Egotist Category:Conspirators Category:Deceased Category:Mascots